Griffin
Griffin is a master infiltrator and spy who has assumed so many identities he settled in Konohagakure and instead became a mediator. He is also named Cat Burglar Griffin because he entered the Naka Shrine and Stole several Sharingan to develop his own Eternal Mangekyou. Background As a child his parents took him to Ryuchi cave where he was injected with a potent dose of natural energy, the snake sage told his parents to leave him there and Griffin ultimately survived only sustaining ocular damage. When he left Ryuchi cave at age seven he began training under a man named Furido. Furido trained him for four years and when he turned eight he began training under Konoha's watch. He became good friends with Itachi and stole several Mangekyou to repair his damaged vision. Though this was two weeks before the coup he joined Itachi in slaying the Uchiha where he burnt most of them alive or drowned them in mud and gravel. Then Itachi left when he was eleven and he pursued him with Kurozetsu. Having trained heavily the duo defeated Kakuzu and Hidan though the two Akatsuki were simply instructed to stall for Itachi. When they encountered Itachi they recieved information and Began training Naruto and to a lesser extent Sasuke. Personality Griffin was first shown as a conservative and unsure individual due to his many identities. His stolen kekkei genkai satisfied this urge temporarily until he looked at Naruto, young and naive. His Quest for power got rid of those days. So when he began training Naruto he vowed to be as strong as him. He will tell Naruto that during his days training he learned to play the violin to get rid of stress. His favorite song was hanging tree, a song that would inspire the allied shinobi forces when the time came. He has a strong sense of leadership and a stronger sense of willpower thanks to Naruto. He joined Naruto and Sasuke in the battle with Kaguya and even against pain where he protected Naruto for the first time before hinata protected him the second. He is Highly protective of those he deems worthy and will even kill to protect them, he was traumatized at the third hokage's death because of the bond but he made a promise and found new reason to protect Naruto. Appearance His trademark is his red hair that nearly reached down to his waist with two bangs framing his face. The top of his head is covered in several bandages, hiding a wound caused by several rock type jutsu. He typically wears a red, zip-up, shirt with overly long sleeves and matching red pants that reached his mid calf both items of clothing had golden and purple hems. Abilities Bodily Modifications As a part of his "quest to find himself", Griffin performed various experiments on himself, integrating the DNA of The Great Snake Sage and several of his test subjects into his own body. As a result, he gained access to their unique abilities, techniques, and kekkei genkai. By infusing himself with the snake sage's DNA Griffin gained access to his master's snake techniques and the ability to greatly alter his body. Griffin also integrated the DNA of three Taka members. He developed an altered version of Suigetsu Hōzuki's liquefaction ability which made use of his body fluids, obtained the ability to instantly heal any inflicted damage through studying Karin, and gained Jūgo's ability to passively absorb natural energy, allowing him to continuously use Sage Mode without assistance. Nature Transformation His most unique skill was his ability to drain people of their chakra by disembodying their soul. By absorbing this chakra he has gained all five chakra natures and using only C-Rank Jutsu managed to become a Tokubetsu Jounin. Attack of the Twin Demons This is a fundamental part of his fighting style where he splits his chakra into several bodies similar to the fission technique though his chakra is split evenly like the shadow clones. Each copy possesses his fighting skill and memory, when one of them is 'Killed' they reform into a gas and their remaining chakra is transferred back to Griffin. Because of his immense chakra reserves when he splits into three each has the same amount of chakra as five jounin. Sage Mode In this form he gains white skin with several scales and red marks around his eyes that reach his mid back in this form he states he has transcended from snake to dragon and the power behind his techniques are tripled. Arcs